Circus Einsteins
by Startiger678
Summary: An AU story with the Einsteins being circus animals. Come along as they pursue a career in show business!
1. The Great Cirque Du Fantaise

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic of any kind, and I hope you all enjoy! First of all, let's knock out the elephant in the room: this was partially inspired by my favourite Teen Titans episode, Bunny Raven, but I promise it will be completely different at the same time. Also, I don't own Little Einsteins or Teen Titans. Alright, enough chit-chat. On with the show!**

"Alright troupe, places!" the ringmaster called out. Cirque Du Fantaise was just starting out, and putting on their first show. It should be noted that the circus lacked animals, and only consisted of humans. Plenty of people had come to see them, with their acrobats, clowns, magicians and more. The lights dimmed, and the ringmaster stepped into the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls," he announced. "Put your hands together, for the first ever show of Cirque Du Fantaise!" The crowd cheered, and out came the first act.

A little while later, the show had ended, and the performers had stepped out to hear some reviews. The adults said they enjoyed it, but the kids were disappointed that there were no animals. After everyone had left, the ringmaster called a meeting. "We're on the right track." he said. "But we need to appeal to all ages. The kids want animals, so they'll get animals. What we need to do is scour the country for any animals with talent. Any questions?" The head magician raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. J?"

"How's about a real rabbit instead of a plush one?"

"Yes, that's great!"

"Or maybe a monkey? They're funny." asked Sunshine the clown

"Fantastic! Okay, since you know what animals you want, get out there and search for the perfect ones! Meeting adjourned!"

**And that's chapter one! Sorry for it being short; I wanted just the right amount of setup. By the way, Mr. J is named after a magician I had at my tenth birthday party. He was the greatest, so I wanted to honor him. See you for the animals in the next four chapters!**


	2. Comedy Conductor

**Welcome to Chapter Two! In this chapter, we'll be meeting Leo! He's a monkey in this story. Sit back and enjoy!**

At the Primate Rescue Center in Kentucky, there were all kinds of monkeys. One of these was a six-year-old, red-coated spider monkey, known as Leonardo, or Leo for short. Leo enjoyed life at the center, swinging around with the other monkeys, eating fresh fruit (Bananas were his favourite, of course), and playing with specially made toys. He had wooden puzzles, treat dispensers, and stuffed animals, but his favourite toy was his baton. He had found it in his keeper's junk drawer, and was so fascinated that the keeper decided to let him have it. Now, he used it to conduct pretty much anything. The rest of the monkeys, the humans, the toys, you name it!

One day, he was conducting the birds outside. A female capuchin was watching.

"Wow Leo. You really like that baton, don't you?" She commented.

"You betcha, Beatrice," Leo answered, laughing a bit. "Never leave home without it."

At that moment, someone went into the center.

"Ooh, a visitor!" Beatice said. "Let's go see him!"

"Maybe later. This bird song won't conduct itself." Leo responded.

"Suit yourself then!" Beatrice said as she ran off.

"Yes, I'm looking for a monkey for my act." the visitor said. Beatrice go closer, recognizing him as one of the clowns from the new circus she had heard about. She quickly ran over and started hamming it up.

The keeper laughed. "Looks like you've got a candidate."

"Yeah," the clown responded. "But I'd like to see all your monkeys before I choose one."

"In that case, I'll show you everyone."

The keeper lead the clown through the rescue center, introducing each monkey along the way. Unfortunately, none of them were a good fit. Not even Beatrice.

"Well, thank you for your time." the clown said, and turned to leave, when he saw Leo conducting the birds. "Wait…Yes. Now that I like! Ma'am, I found my partner!"

The keeper came out and said, "What, Leo?"

"Yes, him! Just look! If he can be such a great conductor, he can definitely be a great comedian!"

"Okay, Leo it is. I'll get the paperwork."

The clown bent down and picked Leo up. "You're coming with me, Leonardo."

To his surprise, Leo remarked, "Thank you."

The keeper came back with some papers and a pen.

"Lady, are you aware your monkeys can talk?" Sunshine asked.

"What? Oh yes, I think some of them might be sapient. Including Leo."

"Huh. Well, that'll make him a much better performer!" The clown signed the papers, the keeper gave him his rescue certificate, and he took off with the circus's new monkey.

"Okay Leo, when we get to the tent, we're going to brush you up on your comedy, and before you know it, you'll be a star!" he said.

"Awesome!" Leo answered.

In the circus tent, the clown introduced Leo to everyone, then got to work. Soon, Leo could throw a pie directly at a clown while blidnfolded, trip and fall without a scratch, and even ride a unicycle. And of course, since he brought his baton with him, he would conduct the clowns during their hijinks. Old habits die hard, you know?

**One down, three to go! I would appreciate it if you let me know what you think so far, and if you like it, stay posted for the next chapter! Ciao!**


	3. Show Me The Bunny

**Hey-O! Welcome back! You're just in time to meet Annie as a rabbit, for a magical chapter of…Magic!**

Later that day, Mr. J went to an animal shelter in search of a rabbit. "Hello, I'm looking for-" he started to say, but was cut off by the receptionist.

"Ooh, are you Mr. J? I've heard about you! You think you could come to my son's birthday party this weekend?"

Mr. J chuckled. "Sorry, Ma'am. It is me, but I don't do parties anymore. I've been promoted to head magician in Cirque Du Fantaise, which is why I'm here. My rabbit is too old to keep performing, so-"

"So you're looking for one to take his place?"

"Exactly."

"The rabbit room is down the hall to the right."

"Thanks" Mr. J walked over and entered the rabbit room. Inside, there were several rabbits. There were big ones, small ones, white ones, brown ones, black ones, shorthairs, longhairs, yada yada yada. Mr. J looked into each cage, and the rabbits reacted. One turned his booty on him, another nibbled his finger a little too hard, and another one thumped his feet. Needless to say, Mr. J didn't go for any of those. Suddenly, he heard a small voice.

"Hi mister!"

Mr. J looked over at the next cage and saw a small, white bunny with golden lop ears. She looked like she was around four years old.

"Well, aren't you adorable, uh, Annie." Mr. J remarked, reading the sign on her cage.

"Hee hee, thank you."

"Tell you what, I have an offer for you. If you come home with me, I'll make you a star of the circus. Sound good?"

"Good? It sounds amazing!" Annie squealed.

"Okay, great! By the way, my name is Jackson, but my fans know me as Mr. J."

"Mr. J. Cool."

Mr. J carried Annie out to the lobby. "This is the one."

"Annie, excellent choice. Sign here please."

Mr. J signed the adoption papers, received a certificate, and took Annie out to his car. When they arrived at the circus tent, the magic training began. Annie was sawed in half, which scared her at first, but Mr. J assured her he's a professional. Next, she was buckled into a straightjacket and put in a tank that was gradually filled with water, which was also scary, but she escaped unharmed, which was the whole point of the trick. And, of course, she was pulled out of a hat multiple times.

Later that night, Mr. J was putting away his props when he heard something. It sounded like a little girl singing, and beautifully at that. "What is that heavenly sound?" he wondered to himself, and went to see. To his surprise, he found none other than Annie the bunny, singing softly and slowly, but surely. _"__Wow."_ Mr. J thought. "_Looks like we've got a bonus act. She'll be a hit."_

**That's Chapter Three, and we've covered half of the Einsteins! Oh, and I don't know the real Mr. J's first name, so I just chose a random one. Anywho, please review, and see you next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Bear With Me, Troupe

**I'm baaack! This time with Quincy as a bear! A One-Bear band is sure to be a hit! Enjoy!**

Yellowstone National Park is home to lots of different animals, including wolves, elk, and bears. Lots of bears. Two of them were a mated grizzly pair, who had a son. His name was Quincy, and he was five years old. As a bear cub, he was naturally very curious about his surroundings. Despite his parents' warnings against it, he would often wander into campsites when the campers weren't around. They had all sorts of funny things. One day, while inspecting one, Quincy found his favorite human thing yet: a guitar.

"Mom! Dad!" he called. "Look what I found!" Quincy's parents came over, and he held up the guitar.

Quincy's mother sighed. "Quincy, what did we say about taking things out of tents?"

"Sorry, but it's so cool! Look at all the little strings!" Quincy then did something revolutionary: he began to play the guitar like a pro.

"What the?" Quincy's father said in shock. A crowd had started forming around the bears. When Quincy was done, everyone cheered. Quincy looked up.

"Wha… You like me! You really like me!"

Suddenly, a voice rose from the crowd.

"Pardon me, make way, excuse me, coming through, gangway." A man stopped in front of Quincy and kneeled down. "Do you have a name, little bear?"

"Yeah, it's Quincy."

"Well Quincy, I represent Cirque Du Fantaise. I have travelled far to find animals with circus talent, and a guitar-playing bear definitely qualifies."

"Um, what?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I'd like you to join our circus!"

"What? Of course I'll join!" Quincy turned to his parents. "If you think it's okay."

"Hmm… It would probably be good for you. You can travel the world, be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know… What do you think, Harriet?"

"I concur completely!"

Quincy gasped. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugged his parents and went off with the man.

"That's our boy."

Later, in the circus tent, Quincy branched out from the guitar and learned to play pretty much every musical instrument in in existance. He eventually because the circus's One-Bear Band!

**One more chapter, and we'll have covered everyone! Stay posted for when that happens! Over and out!**


	5. Tiger, Tiger

**Welcome to Chapter Five! Last but not least, June will be joining the circus… as a tiger! I hope you enjoy. Then again, who wouldn't enjoy a ballet dancing tiger?**

Deep in the jungle of southern China, a mouse ran by a bush. Suddenly, the bush rustled a bit, and a white-coated tiger cub leapt out and pounced on the mouse! She quickly grabbed the mouse in her mouth and ran to show her parents. Her mother was washing up in a lake when the cub appeared.

"Mom, look!" the cub said. However, it was muffled by the prey in her mouth. She spit it out and proudly stated, "I'm getting better at the sneak attack!"

"Great job! Keep it up, and someday you'll be a master hunter, just like your father!"

"Did I hear someone call me a master hunter?" The cub's father asked as he appeared.

"Oh, I did, and Wûdâo Jiā here is going to be one too!"

The six-year-old cub beamed with pride.

"Hey, how about you go find more yummy mice? It's good practice."

"Okay, Mom! I'll come back with the biggest, juciest mouse in the whole jungle!" With that, Wûdâo Jiā ran off into the thicket. Eventually, she came across a large, plump mouse. Wûdâo Jiā licked her lips, crouched down, and pounced, only to find that the mouse was a fake, and be scooped up into a net and picked up by a human!

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." The human said with a sinister look on his face.

"Let me go, you pig head!" Wûdâo Jiā shouted with a snarl

"Oh don't worry, I don't want your fur."

That statement relaxed Wûdâo Jiā, until he added:

"I want you yourself!"

Wûdâo Jiā shrieked. Her parents heard and came running.

"Oh no you don't!" roared her father and lunged at the smuggler.

"Get off!" he yelled, pushing the tiger away. The mother came up and roared directly in his face, but to no avail. The smuggler ran away with their daughter in his clutches. The couple chased him, but eventually lost him in the thick jungle. They looked at each other and decided to face facts:

"She's gone."

The mother started crying, while the father took her back to their den.

Meanwhile, Wûdâo Jiā was in a small box, in a dark room, tied up and gagged. She couldn't tell much about what was going on outside, but it sounded nothing like the jungle. The cub shed a single tear. A couple of hours later, her box was picked up, carried somwhere and opened, and her ropes and gag were taken off. Wûdâo Jiā was relived to be out of there, but it didn't last long. She was quickly placed in an even smaller wire cage, and chained to the bars. A crowd built up in front of her, which she wasn't used to, so it scared her.

"Step right up, see a tiger cub up close, and even pet her for an extra fee!" The smuggler shouted through a megaphone.

Wûdâo Jiā had never been more depressed. _"__This isn't home," _she thought. "_This is_ _jail_. _If I can find just one sign that there's still joy in the world, I'll never ask for anything again." _At that moment, she noticed a lady doing some strange moves. She was leaping, twirling, and moving her arms. "_That looks fun!"_ Wûdao Jaī thought and decided to try it. but since her hind leg was chained to her cage, she couldn't leap or twirl. Both her front legs were still free though, so she did some of the arm movements. She then realized this was what made her happy. "_My prayers have been answered!" _she thought._ "Now if only I had some space to do it."_

Just then, a loud sound was heard, and a car with flashing lights on top pulled up. A man and a woman in blue clothes stepped out.

"Move along everyone, nothing to see here." said the woman. Everyone left, except the smuggler. He was stopped by the man.

"Where is the tiger?" he asked.

."What tiger, officer?"

"Don't 'What tiger, officer' me! We recieved a call saying you're exploiting a tiger cub."

Wûdao Jaī saw this as her chance. "I'm over here!" she yelled. "He took me away from my family!"

"Aha, so the call was true… Wait, did she just talk?" the officer said in surprise, then shook his head slightly. "Well, that's not important right now. Myron Beaver, you are under arrest for smuggling and illegal housing of a wild animal."

With that, he handcuffed the man and took him into his car. After they were gone, the woman unlocked Wûdao Jaī's cage and took off her chain. Wûdao Jaī looked up tearfully.

"Thank you."

The officer said, "Just doing my job…uh…

"Oh, my name is Wûdao Jaī."

"Wa…Wadua…Wad…Argh, I can't pronounce that. Is it okay if I rename you?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Hmmm…How about…Taylor?"

"Uh, no thank you."

"Lucy?"

"Nah"

"Stripes?"

"No. No. No no no."

"I've got it! June!"

"June? I kind of like it!"

"Okay, June it is! Now, Next order of business, what are we going to do with you?"

June, as she was now called, ended up temporarily crashing at the police station. "Wait," June said to herself. "Now that I'm out of those chains, I can do some real dancing!" With that, June began doing the leaps and twirls she saw the lady doing. The police chief noticed and chuckled.

"A dancing tiger, now I've seen everything."

Later that day, a man walked into the station. He was wearing a badge that said "Cirque Du Faintaise: Ringmaster".

"What can I do for you?" asked the chief.

"These kids keep coming and spray painting the circus train, and I thought…wait, what's that?" He looked over at June, who was doing a pirouette. He watched for a bit, as June arabesqued, jetéd, and was en pointe. After finishing her routine, June noticed the ringmaster.

"Oh, hi."

"You're magnificent! A ballet dancing tiger will put every other circus in the world to shame!"

"Wait, you mean…" the police chief started to say.

"Yes indeed! This tiger has star quality, and is going to join the circus! Unless of course, she doesn't want to." He then paused for a second. "Do you?"

June didn't have to think twice. "Yes! Oh, yes!"

"You made the right choice…"

"June."

"Right. June."

June bid farewell to the police force and took off with the ringmaster. In the big top, June wowed the entire troupe with her moves. They all agreed she would be the star of many shows to come.

**Phew! That was a long one! A bit depressing too. But, there's a happy ending, and guess what? All the Einsteins have joined the circus! Stay tuned to see how their first show turns out!**


	6. Welcome to the Circus!

**Okay****,**** all the Einstanimals (Einsteins+Animals) are in the circus, so things are going to start cookin'! Without further ado, I give you: Chapter Six!**

Leo, Annie, Quincy and June were sitting in the big top with the ringmaster standing in front of them.

"Well, tonight's the big night. Your first show! How are you all feeling?" he said.

"Great! Wonderful! Super! Awesome!" the animals echoed.

"Good! But, you know, I still think you're all missing something… Aha! You're all out of uniform!" The animals looked at themselves, noticing that they were still naked, unless you count fur as attire. "That's why I've got a surprise for each of you. Close your eyes." The animals obeyed, and the ringmaster ran into the storage room, and returned wheeling something in front of him. "Okay, you can open your eyes now!" The animals did this, revealing that the ringmaster had a costume rack with four animal-sized outfits. He took one off the rack. It was a black T-shirt with an orange stripe, darker orange cargo pants, and black, white and orange sneakers. The whole outfit was monkey-sized. "This one is yours, Leo!" Leo grinned, took the outfit and put it on.

Next was a pink jean dress, light blue shirt, blue sneakers, and pink ribbons, all of which were bunny-sized. Annie gasped. "It's so cute!"

Following that came a yellow shirt with green sleeves, blue jeans, red sneakers, and a red and blue baseball hat, specially made in bear size. Quincy slapped on the hat and gave a thumbs-up.

Finally, the ringmaster brought out a purple tutu dress with a lighter belt at the waist, crimson ballet slippers, a pink headband, and baby blue pearl earrings, designed to fit a tiger. June cooed at the outfit.

After everyone was dressed, they parted to practice. Leo walked off to get his baton and rubber chicken, when he smacked into one of the poles holding up the tightrope. "Ow!"

The other animals came running. "Leo, are you okay?" Annie asked, worried.

"Didn't you see that pole?" June added.

"No, actually, I didn't."

"What? It was right in front of you! How did you not…" June came to a realization. "Uh, Mr. Ringmaster?"

"Yes, June?"

"I think Leo's vision might be a little off."

"Really? Leo, look at me. How many fingers am I holding up?"

Leo took a look. "Uh, five? No wait, one. Either five or one."

The ringmaster, who was holding up eight fingers, sighed. "What are we going to do now? You can't perform if you can't see."

"I don't know. It's not like my eyes will be magically fixed or something."

"Wait, magic? Magic!" Annie realized. "Mr. J, you're needed in here!"

Mr. J came in. "What am I needed for? Do you want to practice the Rainbow Fur trick one more time?"

"No, Leo needs you. He can't see, so maybe you could turn one of your extra hypno-glasses into a real pair?"

"Darn, I thought you would want something hard." He pulled out the glasses and his wand. "Presto Chango!"

There was a puff of smoke, and sitting where the hypno glasses had been was a pair of green prescription glasses. "Try these."

Leo tried on the glasses. They were a perfect fit, and everything became crystal clear. "Wow, thank you!"

"No problem. Let me know whenever you need more magic."

The ringmaster stood up. "Well, now that that's taken care of, on with the show!"

They all went off to prepare.

**Welp, the show's almost here! You could saw the tension in half right now. Stay tuned for the final chapter!**


	7. Showtime!

**Alrighty, this is it! The moment you've all been waiting for! It's showtime! Grab some popcorn and enjoy!**

Finally, the big show came. The tickets were sold out, the bleachers were full, and all the performers were prepared. Well, almost all the performers. The animals were nowhere to be found.

"Has anyone seen Annie? I have a gift for her." said Mr. J.

"Where's Leo!? He's supposed to be our clown conductor!" lamented Sunshine.

"Settle down, we're not that pressed for time!" the ringmaster assured the troupe before going off to look for the animals. He was passing by the circus train when he heard whimpering coming from the animals' boxcar. They all shared one, but each had their own corner. He poked his head in and saw the animals looking worried. "Um, kids, what are you doing here? The show's about to start!"

"You just answered your own question. We're scared!" Leo said, trembling. "Who knows what could go wrong out there?!" The rest of the animals nodded in agreement.

"Oh, babies, come here. I need to tell you the truth."

"What truth? The truth that we're going to flub every single thing up and be booed half to death?" Quincy asked.

"No, silly! The truth that you all have the best circus talent I've ever seen. You woudn't be here otherwise. The people will love you, just like I do."

"Really?" Annie questioned.

"Really. Now get out there and put on the greatest show on Earth!"

"Will do!" the group said all at once. They got up and headed to join the humans. Mr. J took notice.

"Oh, Annie, there you are. I have a little present for you."

Annie's bow-clad ears perked up. "What is it?"

"It's…this!" He whipped out a small microphone, just the right size for a bunny. It was silver in color, with orange music notes printed on the handle. "I realized the audience would need to actually hear your beautiful singing."

Annie was thrilled. "I love it! Thank you times forty!"

"Alright troupe, places!" the ringmaster shouted.

The lights then dimmed, save for a single spotlight shining on the ringmaster as he stepped into the center ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, tonight's show will be a wild one, thanks to our all new animal stars!" The crowd cheered like crazy. "Now, for our opening act, put your hands together, for June, the magnificent dancing tigress!" The crowd cheered even louder. The spotlight moved over to the edge of the ring, and for a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, June jetéd into the spotlight and started a bourrée. The audience ate it up, as the tiger cub performed every move she knew. Finally, June finished her act with a high pirouetting leap, launching her ten feet in the air, and landed unharmed. The patrons stood up and cheered louder than her father's roar.

"Oh, you're too kind, stop, please. Just kidding! Thank you for the standing ovation!" She then disappeared behind the curtains.

"Wow, June, how did you do that finishing move?" Leo asked her.

"I don't really know, it's just something I found out I could do about two days ago. I think I'll call it a Super Ballet Leap."

"That sounds-"

"Pssst, Leo! You're on!"

"Okay!" Leo responded, and headed out to join the clowns

"And now for the comedy portion of our show!"

Leo ran into the ring, holding a banana cream pie. "Sorry I'm late, I just had to pick up dessert from the caterer and-WHOA!" Leo intentionally slipped, landing face first in banana cream. The audience cracked up. "Classic, and delicious!" Leo said to nobody in particular while licking the pie off his face.

"Leo, don't lick off too much, you might get a tummy ache." Said Sunshine the clown. "Let me wash the rest off." He took out a washcloth, bent down to Leo's face, and squirted him with water from the plastic flower he was wearing. The crowd doubled over laughing. "What did I tell you, the classics always knock em' dead!" Sunshine whispered to Leo, who in turn gave a thumbs-up. After a few more clown classics, Leo took out his baton and started conducting the spotlights. He made them change colors, form elaborate patterns, and even shaped them into animal silhouettes. The crowd got up for another standing ovation. "Thank you, thank you, you're a great audience!" Leo shouted before heading back behind the curtains.

"Next up, Quincy, the world's only One-Bear Band!"

Quincy emerged from the curtains with all kinds of instruments strapped to his body, including but not limited to a large drum in front, cymbals on his knees, a sousaphone wrapped around his body, and a kazoo in front of his mouth. He began to play them, a few at a time, in ways that sounded excellent. When he was finished the crowd gave their third standing ovation of the night. Quincy hummed something into his kazoo, then said, "That means thank you for your applause!" He then retreated through the curtains.

"Now, it's time for some magic!"

Mr. J set up his props, including his top hat. "I'd like you all to meet my beautiful assistant. Come on out, Annie!" He reached into his hat, rummaged around for a bit, and then pulled his hand out, along with Annie. "Awwwww!" was the patrons' reaction. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" He opened his prop trunk and took out a box with three compartments and a door for each. Annie hopped into the box, and Mr. J closed it. "As you can see, there is no way out." He put a sheet over the box, then quickly pulled it off, showing that Annie was now in three pieces. "My assistant seems to have worried her head off." He stacked the pieces back up in the reverse order they were in, so her head was on the bottom, and draped the sheet over again. "Alakazam!" The sheet was pulled off, and Annie burst out of the box, perfectly intact.

"Ta-Da!" she announced. The crowd cheered. Next, Mr. J put Annie in her straightjacket and readied a rope and some firesetting tools. Annie was tied above a pit by her hind legs, rendering her unable to move any of her limbs. "Now there's _really_ no way out!" Mr. J then poured some lighter fluid into the pit, lit a match, and threw it in! The viewers gasped. "How could he?" "Is he insane!?" they whispered. Annie wiggled around over the fire, then looked up at her paws.

"Uh oh."

"What's the matter, my lovely little assistant?" Mr. J asked.

"Look." it was now clear to everyone that the rope was wearing thin.

"Well, you'd better get out of there before it-"

Right on cue, the rope snapped, sending Annie towards the flaming pit. Annie screamed as she landed in the fire! One viewer even fainted at the sight of this.

"Annie!" Mr. J rushed over and dumped a bucket of water on the fire. "Annie, are you-Oh, no." The crowd went silent as Mr. J lifted out of the pit…Nothing but a burnt-up straightjacket. That was enough to make at least one grown man cry. Two, if you count Mr. J. "You were so young…I knew I should have used a stunt double…" He buried his face in his hat and started crying loudly, but not obnoxiously. After a solid minute of sobbing into his hat, a voice rang out.

"Hey, you think you could cry somewhere else? You're getting me all wet."

"Wait, are you who I think you are?" He stuck his arms in the hat, and Annie was pulled out, without even a singed whisker! "You're alive!"

Annie smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?" The crowd went wild with, you guessed it, a standing ovation. "We're not done yet!" Annie pulled out her new microphone and began to sing the song she had put together for the show: "This is my new song. You can sing along. I love when you and I sing a song._" _The crowd cheered even louder.

After this came some all-human acts. The animals were chilling in the back before the finale.

"Did you see that?" Asked the ringmaster to Mr. J. "All four of them earned standing ovations! These animals are going to be world-renowned!"

Upon hearing this, Annie blushed, which somehow appeared through her fur. "Aww, thank you!" The ringmaster then went out the ring.

"Alright everyone, a great audience like you deserves the grandest of finales, so here you go!"

With that, all four animals entered the ring. Quincy hopped on a ball, June grabbed a pole and stood on his back, Leo used his tail to hang from the pole, and Annie sat on a plate balanced on June's head. The animal tower balanced for thirty seconds, before they all backflipped off, one by one of course, and started improvising, since that was the only planned act for them. Annie stuck her head in June's mouth, sort of like a lion tamer would do, and eventually shoved her whole body in. The audience gasped, and after a few seconds, June spit Annie out with no trace of bite marks, or even saliva. After a few more improvised tricks, the acrobats swung down on the trapeze and grabbed the animals. They flew through the air for a bit, before letting go, and the animals fell right into the ringmaster's arms!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for the most talented animals on Earth, the Little Einstanimals!" The crowd stood up and cheered loud enough to make anyone's ears bleed.

"They love us! We're stars!" Quincy reacted.

"That's right. I'm very proud of you all." The ringmaster hugged the animals. "Thank you all for joining us, and have a good night!"

The entire circus troupe headed to the train. The animals entered their boxcar and settled into their respective corners. After everyone was inside, the train took off.

"That was so much fun." Quincy said with a smile.

Everyone agreed, and June piped up. "And just think: We'll travel the world, doing thousands of shows, making everyone happy."

"Plus, we're all a family now!" Annie added.

"Well, everyone, let's get settled. We have a while before the next show." Leo said.

The gang settled down, knowing that this was only the beginning of a bright future.

**The End**

**That's ****all, folks! Hope you enjoyed. Leave your reviews, and the Little Einstanimals will be back very soon!**


End file.
